Argus class
=Description= This Starfighter was original designed during the service of the Constitution class starship. It served for many years until the fighters were discontinued. During its service, it was quite effective. As an emergency measure, fighters of this class were restored to service in the start of the war against the Dominion. While the loss of fighters was enormous, they help hold the line until the Peregrine class warp fighter entered full service. During its service, the fighter fills the roles of interceptor, warp pursuit fighter, long range attack, and light patrol. It was though initially that the runabout would fill the role of the Warp fighter but was far more expensive and required larger crews to operate effectively. In physical appearance, the ship is very blocky and is shaped much like a very slender shuttlecraft but the ship is not designed to carry passengers but is instead a photon torpedo and phaser platform. The height of the fighter includes the landing gear and the fighter would be much smaller if the landing gear was not included. The pilot and copilot sit forward in the fighter but enter through a door in the side of the shuttle. A small compartment in back of the ship has all the supplies and equipment for the crew. While the fighter is not capable of as fast a warp speed as most large ships, the ability of the fighter to travel at warp speeds allows the fighter to make strikes beyond the star system that the star fighter is based in. Because of the space taken up by the warp drive systems, the ship has less powerful shields and armor than the ship could normally carry because the ship does not have enough space for as powerful shield generators. The fighter is well armed. The fighter carries a light phaser cannon in the nose of fighter for both fighting other fighters and when both of the photon torpedoes have been launched. The fighter carries a very compact photon torpedo launcher underneath the fighter. These launchers can fire either full sized photon torpedoes or can be fitted to carry a smaller mini-torpedo. The larger torpedoes allows the fighter to damage much larger ships than itself such as cruisers.Kitsune entry Specification *Model Type: ARG-124 Warp Pursuit/Light Patrol Fighter. *Crew: Two (Pilot and Weapon Officer) *Speed **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible (Fighter can land on the ground). **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.2 percent of light per melee. As an alternative, the starship can reach .99 of the speed of light but is normally restricted to slower speeds so that starship is not effected severely by time attenuation that occurs at the higher sublight speeds. **Atmospheric Propulsion: Maximum cruise speed is Mach 7.5, can enter an atmosphere because fighter has anti-gravity systems. **Stardrive: Uses a warp engine that allow ship to travel at Warp Factor 4.5 on cruise (0.01 LY / hour), Warp Factor 5.3 Flank (0.017 LY / hour ), and Warp Factor 6.8 Emergency (0.036 LY / Hour). Warp speed is raised to the third power to figure out how many times the speed of light the ship travels. These speeds are very slow when compared to Phase World ship, so if used in that universe, they could be increased enough to operate within Three Galaxy speeds but should not exceed them. *Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by drive system but only has supplies for pilot and gunner for four weeks Statistical Data *Length: 80.2 feet (24.4 meters) *Height: 14.4 feet (4.4 meters) *Width: 43.4 feet (13.4 meters) *Weight: 25 tons (22.7 metric tons) *Power System: Advanced Micro Fusion with 5 year life span. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 5 feet x 7 feet x 6 feet. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 75 million to construct. Weapons Twin Barrel Light Phaser Cannons *These are mounted in the front end of the starfighter and fire forward. They are approximately equal to the laser cannons used by the C.A.F. and the Kreegor militaries. The cannons only fire individually if one of the cannons is destroyed. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,244 miles (2,000 km) in space and 12.4 miles (20 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 4D6x10 for both cannons. If one cannon is destroyed, damage is reduced to 2D6x10. **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. One (1) Photon Torpedo Launcher *The launcher allows the Argus class fighter can carry either two standard photon torpedoes or six mini-photon torpedoes **Standard Torpedoes Effectively very similar to Phase World cruise missile launchers and Mini-Photon Torpedoes are about half way between the size of long range missiles and medium range missile. Once spread of torpedoes has been launched, the launchers must be reloaded. In the early service of this shuttle, it carried photon torpedoes which are anti-matter/matter warheads but they can carry quantum torpedoes when they are available. **Standard Torpedoes has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Mini-Torpedoes have a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. When drive goes dead, the torpedo will still cruise unless preset to self destruct or receives a destruct code but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and torpedoes when dead at -25% to detect.) See Modified starship rules for more details. Full size torpedoes have minuses to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Launchers can launch on multiple targets each. **Maximum Effective Range: Standard Torpedoes: Powered torpedo range is 8000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds) in space Mini-Photon Torpedoes: Powered torpedo range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds) in space **Mega-Damage & Properties: Standard Photon Torpedoes (Matter/Anti-Matter Warheads): Old Series inflict 2D6x100 each, Star Trek Movies One through Six inflict 3D6x100, and Next Generation inflicts 4D6x100 each. Standard Quantum Torpedoes: 8D6x100 each. Mini-Photon Torpedoes (Matter/Anti-Matter Warheads): Old Series inflict 3D6x10 each, Star Trek Movies One through Six inflict 4D6x10, and Next Generation inflicts 5D6x10 each. Mini-Quantum Torpedoes: 1D6x100 each. **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 per melee **Payload: Standard Torpedoes: 2 torpedoes. Mini-Photon Torpedoes: 6 torpedoes. =References= Notes Sources Category:FTL Fighters Category:Earth Forces Category:Star Trek Category:Starfleet